


College

by Davekatlover



Series: Cronkri series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Collegestuck, M/M, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davekatlover/pseuds/Davekatlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was kankri vantas and your failing college</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

> This is Story for school enjoy but not for school with the smut parts

His name is Kankri Vantas he has been in college for four weeks but he gets bad grades, so he won't be able to finish college, so the teacher said "you need to work with someone" a new student who doesn't go here yet." He didn't meet him so he didn't have time to meet him. He doesn't have friends yet he gets teased for talking too much and have a whistle around his neck they make fun of him for wearing a sweater everyday only If there was someone who didn't make fun of him it is already rough for him to get friends people call him stupid for getting bad grades, he always gives up and wants to go home, not wanting to finish college yet he wiill threaten he will leave yet he doesn't leave the teachers talk about him behind his back and such, he need someone to talk to like a friend, he walks in the class room the teacher gives him a look, yes he was late, what the teacher would think he didn't want to get in trouble, the teacher tapped her foot waiting for kankri to say something he open his mouth to say something but no words came out laugher come from one student he glares at the new student he didn't know the new student stopped his laugher your really triggered right now is he the one who you need to study with ?,  
He didn't want to work with a person who laughed at him also trigger him he didn't meet him yet didn't know anything about him but he made him mad there's no way your be together with him  
It would be bad to begin with  
"Kankri vantas have you meet the student yet?"  
He looks at the new student by the back of the room the student  
looked like a greaser he nervously walks to the new student the new student look back at him  
His face flushed he was embarrassed at least he didn't know his name yet  
"Your kankri right?" The new student asked he step closer to shake your hand,  
Suddenly he slapped the new student it was a loud slap.  
The new student raised a eyebrow at him, there was silence in the room  
"Am sorry I should go"  
He ran to the door suddenly the teacher stopped him 

"Go back in your seat now we going to have a talk after school"


End file.
